I Noticed
by DuchessMoonMoon13
Summary: Molly has always had a sort of... thing... for Sherlock Holmes, who never seems to notice her in return. Someone else, however, sees her and wants to let her know how wonderful she is. Disclaimer: These lovely people belong to the BBC, not me!


Molly sat quietly alone on the couch. Sherlock was always saying the most hurtful things, even when he didn't realize. Molly had put such care into this Christmas, and was hopeful that she would get to tell him herself, even more hopeful that he would like her back. So much money spent on a dress. So much time on her hair and makeup, neither one was a common practice for her, but on Sherlock it just seemed wasted. He'd embarrassed her in front of the whole rest of the party. Sure, it wasn't many people. But it was people who she cared about and whose opinions mattered. They all seemed so embarrassed for her. So there she sat, alone, holding a cup which had at one point held tea, but she'd sipped it slowly to occupy her time. She barely noticed someone join her on the couch.

"I wouldn't take it too personally, Molly." Greg Lestrade said, keeping his voice low. "I don't think Sherlock would ever mean to hurt your feelings like that. I think his mind just sort of… runs away and his mouth just goes and he doesn't realize the rest of us can be hurt by things in a why he'd never let hurt him. He's too solid in that mind. But I'd like for you to know, I think you look like a dream. So beautiful, but then, you always are." He moved to push a curl that had fallen out of her eyes, and she pulled back slightly. "Sorry." He muttered, and seeming sort of shy, he blushed, got up and walked away to talk to John.

Two weeks had past, and Molly still thought about what Greg had said. He thought she was beautiful. She was so hurt from Sherlock embarrassing her that she didn't even have time to react to another man paying her attention. But her mind often went back to him, the way he was so kind and sweet to try and cheer her up. He was always friendly with her, always smiled when his work brought him to see her. Now that she thought about it, that was sort of strange, wasn't it? Their respective jobs only brought them together when someone had met an untimely end. Maybe he was happy to see her, not just being civil. She shook it decided she should call him and see if he'd like to go for some coffee. Just as she picked up her office phone, however, he walked in. He looked a bit flushed and was holding a bouquet of tulips. She put the phone back on the receiver and smiled. "Good to see you, Detective Inspector! But flowers normally go on graves, not unpreped bodies" she said, stifling a giggle. This seemed to add to his nervousness, and his face went deep red. "I. Oh… I got them for you. I'm just saying sorry about Christmas is all. It took a while but I made a fool of myself." He held the flowers out and Molly walked over and took them, and walked over to the cabinet and found a beaker to fill with water and put them in. She sat them on the corner of her desk.

"I didn't mean to make you… uncomfortable. I just know you like him, and that he's oblivious to anything beautiful or good. I just thought you should know, I noticed." He sighed, then moved to leave. "Greg! Please wait." She called after him. She walked over to the door where he stood and gently took his hand in hers. "There is no need leave like this. Thank you for the tulips, it is quiet lovely to receive flowers once in a while." Cursing her shyness, she waited for him to speak. Greg noted that she still had his hand, so he picked up the hand holding his and kissed it. "I'm not a genius, or tall and thin. I'm a little past young, too, and divorced. So I wouldn't blame you for saying no. But Molly Hooper, would you have dinner with me Thursday night?" he said, then held his breath. This time, it was Molly who blushed. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that. You are absolutely wonderful and she was insane for leaving you." Molly said, careful to avoid his ex-wife's name. "I would be honored to go to dinner with you Thursday." She said, and gently stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Maybe it would be a Happy New Year after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay Lestrolly!I hope you enjoyed my little story! Be sure to review and let me know!  
~Hugs! DuchessMoonMoon13


End file.
